Renaciendo
by Hyuga Hikari
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN TenTen no lloró cuando Neji murió, no sintió el dolor que se supone debería sentirse al perder a un compañero en el campo de batalla
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Tiempo sin pasar por estos rumbos, al menos no con nuevos proyectos porque sí que he leído muchos fanfics, especialmente de nuestra amada pareja NejiTen :D Bueno, este fanfic no es mío pero me gustó tanto (este junto con otros de la misma autora) que decidí pedir autorización a quien lo escribió para poder traducirlo y compartirlo con ustedes

Espero que disfruten esta historia así como yo lo hice cuando la leí y mientras la traducía, la autora por si quieren pasarse por su perfil y leer más de sus fabulosos fanfics es:

pusa . is . me

Now in English: Thank you very very much pusa . is . me for giving the chance to translate one of your stories, as I told you I really think they're amazing :D Thanks again and I know you don't speak Spanish but hope you like this translation ;)

Sin más que decir que lo disfruten, espero sus reviews ya sea sobre la historia o sobre la traducción :S

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Neji murió ella no derramó ni una lágrima, no porque no lo haya intentado, TenTen también quería lamentarse por la muerte del prodigio Hyuuga de la misma forma en que lo hizo Lee, con sus brazos envolviendo el cuerpo inerte de su compañero. Sin embargo, ella no fue capaz de sentir algo más que una molesta punzada resultado de haber perdido a un camarada más en la guerra, a un colega de la infancia con quien había pasado incontables horas durante sus misiones, una punzada un poco más intensa que la que sintió cuando Sarutobi Asuma murió.

Sería acertado decir que, con la muerte del genio, el corazón de la maestra de armas no se rompió en mil pedazos, sus ojos no se anegaron en lágrimas y mucho menos sintió deseos de tomar venganza por su compañero caído. Mientras TenTen observaba como Lee se deshacía en lágrimas, cómo berreaba como un bebé, se preguntaba si el chico no era consciente de que se encontraban en medio de una guerra, de que había asuntos más importantes que atender. Lee, en opinión de la castaña, debía aprender a dominar sus sentimientos a menos que quisiera terminar como Neji.

─Lee─ susurró, no debido a la tristeza que se suponía debía sentir sino por decepción, el cejotas no debía perder los estribos en ese momento, no con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Fue entonces que la chica se preguntó si había llegado al punto, en la vida de todo shinobi, en el que no se siente nada, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del miedo que eso le producía.

**Renaciendo**

_In this world, I am suffocating_

**I.**

Una vez terminada la guerra, las naciones ninja se siguen recuperando, siguen intentando recoger los pedazos de lo que alguna vez fueron, reparan las villas, atienden a los heridos y entierran a sus muertos. Todos han regresado a su hogar y en el momento en el que ellos regresaron a Konoha ella, inmediatamente, se ofrece para una misión sin importar si la ceremonia en honor a los caídos en batalla se celebraría pronto. TenTen se rehúsa, se rehúsa a ver cómo quemarán sus restos hasta volverlos cenizas, es por eso que decide no asistir a la ceremonia. Es un castigo, se dice, por no mostrar ni una pizca de dolor por la muerte de Neji. No llorará como la familia de su compañero ni como el resto de sus amigos, porque ella se considera insensible y la idea de de no volver a ver a Neji o escuchar su voz no causa ningún efecto en ella, y es por eso que se va de Konoha con el pretexto de una misión; simplemente porque no pueden no quiere enfrentar a Lee y a los demás mientras ellos lloran la muerte del castaño y ella permanece indiferente.

**II.**

Han pasado dos semanas desde el inicio de su misión cuando, una noche, despierta abruptamente de una pesadilla en la que Neji se estaba ahogando, pero él no se ahogaría, después de todo fue él quien la salvó a ella y a Lee de ahogarse durante la pelea con Kisame.

Niega con la cabeza y se dice que está siendo estúpida, Neji es Neji, es invencible y nada ni nadie puede lastimarlo. Voltea a su derecha donde, usualmente, su estoico compañero se posiciona siempre que están de misión y la realidad le da de lleno como un balde de agua helada, aprieta la frazada con sus puños y lucha por controlar un repentino temblor en su pecho porque, de pronto, se da cuenta de que Neji está muerto.

**III.**

Gai y Lee están de misión cuando ella regresa a la aldea después de dos meses (demasiado tiempo para estar lejos de casa) y su cuerpo y alma duelen al reconocer sus alrededores, al darse cuenta que aun es incapaz de enfrentar a sus compañeros, aquellos que quisieron al Hyuuga más que ella.

Una vez que hubo entregado su reporte a la Hokage, quien la observaba con cautela como si estuviera al tanto de algo que no deseaba compartir, se dirige a su casa y se encierra tiendo que si ve a alguno de sus compañeros se romperá. Pasa dos días sin salir de su hogar.

**IV.**

El tercer día lo ve… o a su fantasma, porque ¿quién más podría ser? Lo ve en los límites de su antiguo campo de entrenamiento, meditando bajo su árbol favorito y el tablero preferido de ella para practicar tiro al blanco colgando a unos cuantos centímetros sobre la cabeza del fantasma.

Se congela mientras los segundos pasan y ella trata de procesar la imagen; el mismo traje blanco que usaba durante las misiones, el mismo cabello largo y café, la misma pose que adoptaba para meditar antes de cada entrenamiento y, a pesar de todo, sabe que no es real porque en su frente no hay rastro alguno de los vendajes que usaba o del sello del pájaro enjaulado.

Y decide huir, huir antes de que el fantasma abra los ojos.

**V.**

Pasa el resto del día bajo sus sábanas, tratando de sacar la tranquila imagen de Neji de su cabeza. A las ocho en punto oye que llaman a la puerta principal y, por un segundo, considera no abrir pero piensa que puede tratarse de un llamado para otra misión y en esos momentos necesita una desesperadamente.

Se arrastra fuera de la cama, se dirige a la puerta y la abre sólo para encontrarse de frente con él, ojos perla chocando con ojos avellana, mirándola con algo parecido a la consternación. TenTen cierra la puerta de golpe en la cara de su visitante, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y ella tratando de controlarse; unos cuantos segundos después vuelve a llamar a la puerta, esta vez de manera impaciente. La castaña trata de respirar, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala y abre la puerta, una rendija apenas, para ver que él sigue de pie ahí.

A punto estuvo de cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero algo en los ojos del fantasma la detuvo y la hizo abrir completamente topándose de lleno con la figura del fantasma de Neji.

─Neji─ susurró, y algo en su corazón se rompió ─No deberías estar aquí, estás muerto ¿recuerdas?

Y lo dice como por casualidad provocando que el fantasma de su compañero levante una ceja como respuesta. TenTen frunce el ceño y se aventura a dar un paso más hacia él.

─ ¿Quieres atormentarme, Neji?

El fantasma del chico parece divertido mientras observa cómo TenTen trata de defenderse.

─ Lamento no haber ido a tu funeral─ se disculpa esperando que el fantasma se vaya, pero no lo hace y ella no hace más que apretar los puños a sus costados ─ Prometo ir a tu tumba mañana a primera hora, así que no tienes por qué visitarme esta noche.

TenTen levanta la mirada y él sigue ahí, observándola. La chica sólo suspira.

**VI.**

Algunos minutos después ambos se encuentran sentados, uno al lado del otro, en un pequeño sillón en la sala de ella. TenTen se rehúsa a mirarlo, sigue incrédula ante la situación que está viviendo.

─ Finalmente he enloquecido ¿no es así? ─ le dice a su silencioso acompañante ─ Años con ustedes, locos, han hecho que por fin pierda la razón ─ suspira, casi podría decirse que de alivio, y luego ríe ─ Pensé que era el miembro más cuerdo del equipo, pensé que era diferente de ustedes tres, parece que no es así.

Se arriesga a mirar a Neji y lo encuentra observándola seriamente.

─ ¿Por qué no dices nada, Neji? ─ le pregunta ─ Los muertos no hablan ¿es eso?

Neji alza de nuevo una ceja y ella siente la repentina necesidad de golpearlo, pero no lo hace porque no sirve de nada golpear a un fantasma; su mano simplemente pasaría a través de él, y TenTen teme que si eso ocurre Neji desaparecerá para siempre.

─ Pareces tan real─ murmura mientras levanta su mano para tocar la frente del chico ─ Pero eres un sueño ¿no? O una pesadilla para castigarme por no haber asistido a tu funeral, una pesadilla como las de los últimos dos meses ─ se detiene, sus dedos se encuentran demasiado cerca de donde debería estar su sello maldito ─ Pero, esta vez, te ves tan real, es como si pudiera tocarte.

Finalmente el fantasma de Neji habla y los dedos de la chica se congelan a escasos milímetros de la frente del Hyuuga.

─ TenTen.

La aludida parpadea y lentamente retira su mano.

─ Incluso suenas justo como él ─ de pronto TenTen se llena de melancolía.

─ No estoy muerto.

Ella sonríe.

─ Claro que lo estás. Deja de ser tan terco, Neji.

─ TenTen ─ su tono es exasperado.

Ella acerca de nuevo sus dedos a la frente del chico.

─ Estás aquí para atormentarme y lo merezco… creo, o tal vez de verdad estoy loca, porque estoy hablándote como si estuvieras aquí.

Los dedos de TenTen se topan con la frente de él y ella espera que lo atreviesen, pero no lo hacen, y siente el contacto de sus dedos con la fría piel de la frente del genio. Jadea e inmediatamente retira su mano.

─ ¿Qué… qué pasa?

Se oye un suspiro de exasperación y ve como Neji frunce el ceño.

─ No estoy muerto, TenTen, deja de decir lo contrario.

La chica se pone de pie abruptamente y se aleja lo más que puede de él, observando como el "fantasma" de Neji trata de acercarse.

─ ¡No! ─ grita, extendiendo su brazo derecho en un además de protegerse ─ ¡Aléjate! Estás muerto. Estás muerto, Neji. Yo te vi. Vi como Lee te sostuvo en sus brazos, vi como cerró tus ojos, vi… vi…

Su respiración se detiene en el momento en el que Neji la toma de la muñeca y tira de ella para acercarla a él colocando la mano de la chica en su pecho.

─ Mi corazón sigue latiendo, TenTen ─ le dice, hablándole como si de una niña se tratara ─ Deja de decir que estoy muerto.

Y TenTen lo siente, latidos, en su pecho y comienza a temblar porque Neji está vivo, no está muerto aunque, tal vez, está más loca de lo que pensó.

**VII.**

─ ¿Cómo? ─ pregunta después de haberse recuperado del impacto que le provocó saber que Neji estaba vivo.

Como minutos antes, ambos se encuentran sentados lado a lado en el sillón de ella, pero esta vez TenTen está lo más alejada posible del chico; porque la idea un Neji aún vivo es más difícil de digerir que la de un Neji fantasma.

─ Un jutsu prohibido de los Hyuuga ─murmura ─ Te explicaría los detalles pero está prohibido por el clan además, probablemente, te aburriría.

Ella asiente, como si esa respuesta fuera suficiente, que no lo es pero quién es ella para refutarla, él está de vuelta después de todo. Y entonces TenTen recuerda algo importante, vuelve la cabeza hacia él y sus ojos se centran en la frente del chico.

─ Tu sello… se ha ido.

Neji asiente y TenTen puede leer algo más en su mirada.

─ Ya no puedes usar el Byakugan ─ Neji asiente de nuevo, a ojos de TenTen, eso es lo peor que ha podido pasarle a su compañero.

**VIII.**

El equipo Gai se reúne después de 5 días, cuando Lee y Gai-sensei regresan de su misión; la ahogan con abrazos y cascadas de lágrimas y arcoíris, no sin antes recriminarle gentilmente haber desaparecido 2 meses y por no estar ahí para darle la bienvenida a Neji cuando éste despertó de su, en palabras de Lee y Gai, tierno sueño de la juventud.

─ Lo siento ─ se disculpa y le lanza a Neji una mirada exasperada esperando que intervenga y le quite de encima al par de locos que tienen por compañero y maestro, pero él sólo observa la escena divertido y mantiene la boca cerrada. Es su forma de tomar venganza, piensa TenTen, venganza por no haberse quedado lo suficiente para ver que él había sido resucitado. Ella simplemente suelta una maldición y lo deja pasar, después de todo se lo debe al prodigio Hyuuga.

**IX.**

─ Tus cicatrices son… son muy grandes.

Seis meses después de que el equipo Gai se hubiese reunido, Neji y TenTen se encuentran en una misión. Ambos están pasando la noche en la habitación de una posada después de un feroz enfrentamiento con un par de enemigos. Siguen trabajando muy bien en equipo y se acoplan a la perfección, sin embargo, ya no cuentan con las ventajas que solía ofrecer el Byakugan de Neji, por lo que les toma casi el doble de tiempo terminar una misión. TenTen se frustra, pero sabe que lo que lo de ella no se compara en nada a lo que el Hyuuga siente.

TenTen se encarga de curar aquellas heridas que Neji no puede alcanzar en su espalda, y es ahí que las ve, tres redondas y grandes cicatrices desfigurando la antes perfecta piel de su compañero, La cicatriz que dejó la flecha de Kidōmaru es la primera que nota, pero decide concentrarse en las nuevas, aquellas que provocaron su muerte. La castaña coloca, temerosamente, una mano sobre una de las cicatrices, Neji no se estremece ante su tacto y ella deja su mano sobre la cicatriz más grande y, con su pulgar, recorre los ásperos bordes de ésta.

Un sollozo, reprimido ocho meses, escapa de la garganta de la maestra de armas mientras presiona su frente contra la espalda de su compañero.

─ Nunca más vuelvas a morir, Neji ─ le ruega ─ Prométeme que no morirás de nuevo.

Es estúpido pedir algo así porque ambos son shinobis y ella no merece consuelo, ni promesas tranquilizantes, no después de lo que hizo; aún así, siente como Neji toma su mano izquierda y la acerca más a su cuerpo, el pecho de ella casi toca la espalda del genio.

─ Lo prometo ─ y las lágrimas que TenTen ha estado guardando por tanto tiempo finalmente caen de sus ojos.

**X.**

Media hora más tarde ambos se encuentran acurrucados***** en la cama, los sollozos y lágrimas han parado desde hace algunos minutos, pero TenTen no quiere romper el contacto con su compañero, porque esto es lo más cerca que ha estado de Neji desde que fueron asignados, junto con Lee, al mismo equipo siendo aún unos genins, y se da cuenta de que la proximidad no le molesta, le agrada incluso.

Los sollozos se vuelven a hacer presentes, Neji la atrae más hacia sí y ella entrelaza los dedos de sus manos, su pulgar acariciando el dorso de la mano del castaño; de pronto voltea para encararlo, poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de Neji, comprobando que su corazón sigue latiendo.

─ Realmente no cumplirás esa promesa ¿verdad? ─ le pregunta, porque ambos son lo bastante mayores para mentirse, y han madurado lo suficiente para pretender que creen esas mentiras.

Neji la mira a los ojos y por unos cuantos segundos ambos dejan de respirar y el silencio reina en la habitación…

─ Lo intentaré─ le dice, y sus labios chocan con los de la castaña, porque para TenTen las palabras no bastan, no pueden confortarla tanto como lo hace el tacto de Neji, sus labios la hacen sentir mejor.

Y aunque sabe que, tarde o temprano, Neji tendrá que romper esa promesa y cuando eso pase será permanente, se da cuenta de que quizás estará bien, ellos estarán bien.

**FIN**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sé ustedes pero yo llevo un año y medio rogando para que algo así suceda en el manga, no me resigno a la muerte de Neji Por eso cuando leí este fic sentí un poco de consuelo y quise compartirlo con ustedes. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta traducción y espero sus reviews con quejas, comentarios, reclamos, etc., etc.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando subí el fic ya era muy tarde, tenía sueño y no me di cuenta que pasé por alto muchas cosas, como el disclaimer y otras cosas :S Bueno sólo quería añadir que, si se animan a leer la versión original de esta historia, notarán que hice pequeños cambios con el propósito de que la traducción tuviera sentido en español En fin, de nuevo gracias por leer y, como dije, si quieren leer más fics de pusa . is . me (sin espacios) les dejaré su link en mi profile :3


End file.
